Shiritori Kematian
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Pada suatu pagi yang tidak cerah dan juga tidak hujan tapi mendung di markas Akatsuki. Ada dua orang yang sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu.Fic ke dua saya, ceritanya masih saja ancur & gak bagus. OOC, GaJe & Ancur


**SHIRITORI KEMATIAN**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Akatsuki punya saya *di gampar* . Umm maksudnya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, & Ancur**

**RoSe: Ini Fic ke dua ane di sini. Jadi ceritanya masih kurang bagus juga,maaf kalau judul ama ceritanya gak cocok(gak bakat ngasih judul). Anyway Happy Reading!**

Pada suatu pagi yang tidak cerah dan juga tidak hujan tapi mendung di markas Akatsuki. Ada dua orang yang sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu. Yang satu bergender tidak jelas **-Author di bom Dei-** maksudnya seorang cowok berambut blonde, dan yang satu lagi adalah sebuah loli eh, seorang autis bertopang.

"Senpai~"Panggil si autis bertopeng yang di ketahui namanya adalah Tobi ke ban- maksudnya ke cowok blonde yang bernama Deidara.

"Apa un?"

"Tobi anak baik mau main sama senpai!"

"Tidak un!"

"Ayolah Senpai~"

"Gak mau un!"

"Senpai~" mau nagis.

"GW BILANG NGAK, YA NGAK UN!!!!" Deidara langsung saja naik turun eh, maksudnya naik pitam.

"BERISIK!!!" Terdengar lah suara teriakan dari sang Leader Akatsuki yaitu Pein, sambil ngelempar ulekan sambel ke Deidara.

Lemparan ulekan sambelnya si Pein pun berhasil mendarat di kepalanya Dei dengan sangat indah(?) dan mengakibatkan tumbuhnya(?) sebuah benjol di kepala si Dei.

"ADUH! Sakit un! Leader-sama kenapa sih un?" Tanya si Deidei sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Lu yang kenapa!? Pagi-pagi dah bikin ribut. Berisik tau!?" Bentak sang Leader karena tidurnya terganggu.

" Leader-sama!!!" Teriak si Tobi "Hiks, hiks, hiks. Deidara-senpai ja'ad! Gak mau main sama Tobi! Pada hal Tobi kan anak baik. Hiks, hiks, hiks" Lalu si Tobi pun menagis di pelukkan si Pein (mohon jangan di bayangin).

"Cup, cup, cup. Tobi anak baik jangan nangis ya, ntar Om(?) beliin permen" Kata si Pein sambil membelai kepalanya si Tobi (sekali lagi, jangan di bayangin!).

"Hiks, hiks… janji ya Om?" langsung ngelepasin pelukkannya dan mengelap air matanya yang keluar melalui topengnya(?).

"Iya, Om janji." Pein kembali membelai kepalanya si Tobi sambil mamerin senyum ala Pe*****nt "Oi Dei, kalo lu bikin nih anak nagis lagi. Lu bakalan gw jadiin Lunch-nya Zetsu loh! Mengerti!?" Tanya si Pein sambil masang wajah sangar.

"Mengerti un" Jawab si Dei singkat sambil ngangguk.

"Bagus!" langsung thumb up dan ngilang ntah ke mana (datang tiba-tiba, ngilang juga tiba-tiba. Setan? **-Author langsung di Rinnegan ama Pein-**)

Begitu si Pein pergi. Tobi pun kembali berbicara ke Deidara..

"Senpai! Main sama Tobi ya?" Tanya si Tobi ke Dei.

"Males un!" Jawab si Dei singkat.

"Senpai! Remember, play with Tobi or became Zetsu-senpai Lunch!" Kata si Tobi sok inggris.

"_Tch, terpaksa deh. Dari pada jadi Lunch-nya si Zetsu_" Kata batinnya si Deidei "Iya deh un. Mau main apa un?" Tanya si Dei dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Umm…" Si Tobi langsung saja masang tampang mikir yang menurutnya keren tapi percuma, soalnya wajahnya ketutupan topeng berbentuk lolippopnya itu "Kita main Shiritori aja ya Senpai!" Kata si Tobi dengan semangat 45

"Shiritori?" Tanya si Deidei sambil masang tampang o'on **–Author di bom Dei lagi-**

"Senpai gak tau ya? Shiritori itu adalah permainan menyam-"

"Gw tau un! Gw cuman heran aja lu ngajak main Shiritori un. Biasanya lu kan ngajak main masak-masakkan(?)" Kata si Dei sambil mengingat ketika mereka berdua main masak-masakkan

"Habisnya. Kata Konan-senpai kalau Tobi main masak-masakkan terus nanti Tobi jadi kayak Senpai" Kata si Tobi dengan suara inosen (wajahnya kan gak keliatan, jadi suaranya aja)

"Maksud lu?" Tanya si Dei sambil nyiapin bomnya.

"Karena Tobi anak baik. Senpai aja yang pertama ya!" Kata sang autis tersebut sambil mamerin senyumnya yang gak keliatan karena topengnya.

"Iya deh un. Shiritori, ri… Rise Kujikawa(?), un"

"Wa… wagamama"

"Ma… main, un"

"N… Naoto Shirogane(??) Cewek favorit Tobi di Pe****a 4!"

"Nekane Springfield(???), un."

"D… DORAEMON!!!"

"Gak perlu teriak un!!! Mon… Monster, un"

Karena permainan Shiritorinya jadi aneh(?). Maka adegan akan saya percepat(baca: Author males nulis **–di hajar-**)

3 jam kemudian.

"Udah han un. Gw capek nih un"

"Ta, tapi… Tobi kan masih mau main~" Kata si Tobi yang siap-siap mau nangis

"Ber, bercanda kok un! Ayo kita lanjutin main Shiritorinya un!" Kata si Dei karena dia inget kalau bikin si Tobi nangis dia bakalan jadi Lunch-nya Zetsu.

"Kalau gitu Senpai aja yang ngelanjutin!"

"Oke deh un. Umm… tadi sampai di mana ya un?" Tanya si Dei sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas mulutnya.

"Kalau Tobi gak salah. Tadi sampai Bunga Sakura!"

"Perasaan tadi sampai Bunga Lily deh un?"

"Bunga Sakura Senpai~!"

"Bukan deh un"

"Ah! Sekarang Tobi baru ingat! Yang tadi Bunga Mawar!"

"Ah iya un! Tadi sampai Bunga Mawar un!" Kata si Dei. (Mereka berdua main Shiritori atau Story telling sih?)

"Kalau gitu. Silakan Senpai lanjutin!"

"Kalo gitu un. Hmm, _arigatou_, un"

"Eh?" Entah karena telinga Tobi yang budeg, karena topengnya ngalangin telinganya, karena Kakuzu yang berantem dengan Itachi, ato kare- **-Kelamaan, Author di hajar- **Intinya, si Tobi salah denger apa yang di katakan si Dei. "Ta, ta, tadi…"

"Kenapa un?" Tanya si Dei ke Tobi sambil masang tampang keheranan "_Kok gw punya firasat buruk ya, un?_" Tanya batinnya si Deidei.

"Ta, ta, tadi… Senpai bilang _aishiteru_ kan?" Tanya si Tobi dengan menggunakan Puppy begging eyes-nya(?)

"OMG UN!!! Istigfar Tob, istigfar un!!!(lebay mode: ON) Gw gak ada bilang aishiteru un, tapi arigatou, un!!!" Teriak si Dei lebay mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan si Tobi.

"Senpai gak usah malu. Tobi juga suka ama Senpai kok" Tobi langsung saja meloncat dan memeluk Deidara sekuat tenaga. Sehingga si Dei terjatuh dari atas sofa dan kepalanya dengan sukses mendarat di lantai.

"Adaaw!!! Tob, lepa…sin un! Gw gak bisa na…pas nih… un!" Teriak si Dei dengan napas terengah-engah (Jangan bayangin yang aneh-aneh!).

"Senpai~! Tobi yang anak baik sangat suka ama Senpai~!!" Teriak si Tobi sambil ngencengin pelukkannya ke si Dei.

"To…bi… le…pa…sin… un. Gw… gak… bi…sa… na…pa…s… un…" Kali ini. Selesai si Dei meminta di lepasin sama si Tobi, tak terdengar suara darinya lagi

30 menit kemudian, terdengar suara dari mesjid di sebelah rumah pak RT(?) berkumandang

"Innalillahi wa innalillahi rajiun. Telah berpulang ke Rohmatullah, Deidara binti Meneketehe(???). Semoga arwahnya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Amin ya raubal alamin."

Beberapa jam berselang, di kuburannya si Deidara. Tampak semua anggota Akatsuki memenuhi kuburan yang di hiasi dengan bunga kertas itu. Kok bunga kertas? Ya kalian pasti kenal kan, si Kakuzu? Bendaharanya Akatsuki. Kalau kenal, pasti tau kenapa.

"HUWAAAA!!! Senpai!!!! Kenapa Senpai pergi gak ngajak-ngajak Tobi sih? HUWAAAA!!!" Tangisan si Tobi Bagaikan seorang anak yang baru saja di tinggal pergi oleh orang utan eh, orang tua yang bener!

"Cup, cup, cup, Tobi jangan nangis ya. Ntar si Deidara sedih" Hibur si Sasori sambil memainkan boneka Barbie-nya (niat gak sih menghiburnya?)

"Sudahlah Tobi, jangan nangis terus. Deidara kan jadi gak bisa pergi dengan tenang" Kali ini giliran si Kakuzu yang menghibur Tobi. Kaget dengerin apa yang di bilang si Kakuzu? Itu kan yang di luar, yang di dalam "_Allhamdullilah!! Jatahnya berkurang satu orang!!!_" Tuh kan, dalemnya cuman mikirin duit

"Bener apa yang di bilang ama Saso dan Kuzu Tob. Ikhlaskan saja kepergian si Deidara" Kata sang kakek eh salah! Maksudnya Itachi

"Huwaaa!!! Senpai jangan tinggalin Tobi dong!!! Kita kan jadi gak bisa… Huwaaaa!!!" Tangisan si Tobi pun tak kunjung berhenti walaupun sudah di beri permen oleh Zetsu.

"Tobi anak baik kan? Kalau Tobi anak baik jangan nangis, nanti Deidara tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang" Kali ini Konan yang beraksi, dan tampaknya rayuannya si Konan berhasil.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Deidara-senpai jahat! Pergi ninggalin Tobi!" Tobi memang masih menangis, tapi tidak sekencang yang tadi '_Dia kan mati gara-gara lu!' _Batin semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Tobi, kita semua tau lu tuh sayang banget ama si Dei, tapi lu mesti tabah untuk menghadapi ini semua ya. Tobi is a good boy kan?" Hibur sang ketua dengan wajah yang sedih, sampai pierchingnya pada mau lepas semua.

"Ha, habisnya~ hiks, hiks, hiks. Tobi ama Deidara-senpai kan gak bisa… Hiks, hiks, hiks" Lagi-lagi perkataan Tobi tersela dengan isak tangisnya.

"Jadi gak bisa apa?" Tanya Kisame dengan antusias "Jangan-jangan kalian mau **–sensor-** ya?" Tanya Kisame lagi.

"OMG!!! Kalian kan sesama jenis! Masa mau –**sensor-** sih!? Dewa Jashin melarangnya tau!" Kata si Hidan sambil mengusap-usap kalungnya.

"Ngak kok! Tobi kan anak baik, jadinya Tobi tau kalau **–sensor-** dengan sesama jenis itu dosa. Tobi kan cuman mau bilang, kita berdua jadi gak bisa…" Semua anggota Akatsuki pun langsung saja tegang(?) menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya si Tobi "Kita berdua kan jadi gak bisa… NGELANJUTIN MAIN SHIRITORINYA! HUWAAAAA!!!!"

GUBRAKKK! Semua anggota Akatsuki pun langsung saja bergubrak ria, bersweatdrop ria dan berjawsdrop ria mendangar apa yang dikatakan Tobi.

"Pein, kita pulang yuk. Aku dah capek nih" Kata Konan di ikuti dengan angukkan kepala Pein (masa kaki?) dan mereka berdua pun pergi dari situ.

"Gw baru inget, kalo gw harus bantuin baka Otoutou-ku bikin PR. Aku pergi dulu ya" Kali ini Itachi yang pergi.

"Oh! Gw juga mesti ngajarin ikan peliharan gw pelajaran sejarah(??) nih! Duluan yah!"

Kisame pun pergi dengan cara berenang di sungai yang ada di dekat situ.

"Gw pulang dulu ya. Mau ritual dulu nih!" Hidan pun langsung saja pergi dari tempat itu diikuti dengan Kakuzu.

"Gw juga pulang! Buang-buang waktu gw di sini!" Saori pun pergi.

Akhirnya yang tersisa di depan makamnya Deidara hanyalah Tobi dan Zetsu.

"Tobi?" Tanya Zetsu yang putih "**Mau main Shiritori ama kami gak?**" Tanya yang item.

"Mau, mau, mau (hanya di 3 **–gak nyambung-**) Tobi mau main shiritori ama Senpai!" Tobi pun langsung saja loncat-loncat GaJe, dan mereka berdua pu pergi meninggalkan makamnya si Deidara,

**O**

**W**

**R**

**I**

**!**

**?**

**RoSe: Akhirnya selesai juga~**

**Deidara: Hiks, hiks, hiks. Masa gw mati konyol sih un?**

**RoSe: Takdir Mbak**

**Deidra: Lu bilang apa tadi un!?**

**RoSe: Umm, Mas**

**Deidara: Awas lu bilang gw mbak lagi un. Gw ledakin baru tau rasa lu un!**

**RoSe: **_**Yikes**_** jangan lupa Review ya! Kalo enggak bakalan jadi makanannya Zetsu loh!**

**Zetsu: -Dah nyiapin peralatan untuk makan-**

**Tobi: Tobi anak baik, jadi kalian semua tolong review ya!**

**RoSe: Sekalian nih…**

**All: Shinnen Omedettou!!!**


End file.
